freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 105
Causes of Breaking I is the one-hundred fifth chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 16 and the ninth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Synopsis Training for Platoon 13 begins with Su-Na having her main fighters to run 7.5 miles, and Satellizer is caught cheating for using an Accel to earn first place. Later, Attia informs Arnett of the increasing dissent within the academy due to Platoon 13's special treatment. Ticy is informed of the same be her student council secretary, and both Ticy and Arnett decide not to act rashly. Following Platoon 13's training, the Pandora attempt to eat together, but Charles refuses to associate with Satellizer, Rana, and Cassie due to their actions on the Alaska Base. Summary The chapter begins with the Pandora/Valkyrie cadets of Platoon 13 running a thirty-lap race as the first part of their training, and commander Su-Na threatens the last place girl with an all night scolding. The ten girls viciously sprint the last three laps. While Rana Linchen was about to snag first place, Satellizer cheats across the finish line with the Accel Turn when the use of Stigmata was strictly forbidden. Therefore, Su-Na awards her the all-night scolding. Roxanne is the first to laugh at Satellizer, prompting Su-Na to award Roxanne the dubious honour. Roxanne immediately objects, but Su-Na remains firm. Though off the hook, Satellizer still receives a gentle scolding from Su-Na, who pokes at Satella's lack of training. While doing so, Su-Na points out the undeniable physical differences between Pandora and Valkyries, but without Stigmata, they are all on the same level. Still, Su-Na silently suggests she speak with Satellizer; despite her low compatibility with the Heroic Stigmata, she is still able to release a large amount of unstable power. The girls shower after training and Satellizer takes Su-Na criticisms to heart and so does Ouka regarding the Valkyries. Ouka is determined to beat out Satellizer at the very least and ends up glaring at her. However, Roxanne seizes the opportunity to tease both of them. Team Arnett sits in their lounge, discussing the new perks Platoon 13 have been receiving, including new uniforms and different curriculum. Creo believes that Pandora are being discriminated, and Attia states that unrest is developing in the academy. Arnett tries to relax them, stating a rebellion would never happen, but Attia believes that the Valkyries are disrupting the hierarchy, and Satellizer will lash out again. When Attia mentions that Elizabeth is gone, Arnett admits she lacks as a leader in several areas, but will handle the situation without being a "Mad Dog". When Arnett goes to get more bread, Ingrid looks at her leader's back, believing she's grown so much that Elizabeth won't have a place to return. In the student council room, Secretary Morgan repeats Attia's warnings about West Genetics' inferiority toward the seemingly elite Platoon 13. President Ticy silently agrees, but, like Arnett, she does not want to act foolishly or she will start unnecessary chaos as West Genetics' leader. However, she suspects that a rift with grow in the new combat force. In the cafeteria, Charles and Citroen are about to eat lunch when her Charles' Pandora teammates wish to join her. The moment they all sit, Charles begins to leave, causing Roxanne to insult Charles to get her attention. Roxanne suggests Charles stop ruining the mood of the team since her father was arrested. Charles indicates that her father's arrest has not had any effect on her. Rather, she cannot stand to fight alongside three of the Pandora, who decided to participate in the rebellion against the Chevalier in Alaska. Charles points to Rana, Satellizer, and Cassie, who refused to follow orders and sided with the enemy. Unchanging since the her battle with Elizabeth, Charles calls them traitors to their organization who do not deserve her trust. Continuity This chapter begins Charles Bonaparte's character development as a result of her battle with Elizabeth Mably, the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc, and her father's arrest. Charles' increasingly unstable emotions quickly causes a rift within her new platoon. In addition, her development collides with the West Genetics' secondary leadership, Team Arnett. This, in turn, starts a feud between all of Platoon 13 with the West Genetics student body. Charles' character development arc will last through the end of the 12th Nova Clash where she admits to an unexpected friendship. Event Notes *Platoon 13 begins training. *Dissatisfaction grows within West Genetics, jealous of the privileged Platoon 13. *A rift opens within Platoon 13. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters